A Queen and A Dork (One-shots)
by Error Koi
Summary: I decided to write some Add x Eve one shots and decided to post them. The ideas for them aren't mine, they are OTP prompts that I decided to do. Keep in mind that you will see some mistakes probably and you will witness my horrible writing skills. I may add some new one shots to this some time later, may it be the next day, a week, a month, or a year. (no MM or CEm, I suck at them)
1. Chapter 1: An Illness Called a Crush

I couldn't fit this in the summary so... I'm using an AU where Eve is a human and it also explains why the characters may be OOC. Please keep that in mind.

Prompt: Imagine your otp that person A was 7 and had a crush on person B, but they didn't know how to deal with it so they wrote a note saying "Get out of my school" to them.

Pairing: LP x CN

* * *

Just before evening, Lusa was lazing around on his couch with some popcorn, playing a movie he randomly picked. The movie didn't seem to interest him much, but suddenly a memory from when he was a child appeared. It was an odd memory..

* * *

He was 7 and he had a crush on this girl. She was a rather playful girl who had plenty of jokes that could make anyone laugh. Her smiles were always bright and filled with happiness. Her laughs were everywhere he went, he loved it. He loved everything about her, he had a crush.

Aha, but being 7, he didn't understand what a crush was and didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't know why he gets so flustered whenever she asks him to play with her during recess or when she asks if she can eat lunch with him. Seven year old Lusa thought he had some strange illness that makes him a weirdo and he guessed that she gave him that "illness".

Being the little idiot that he was, he wrote a note to her that said _**Get out of my school**_. He thought that if she left, he would be cured of that illness. Lusa put it on her desk once he got the chance.

After school, on the same day as he was waiting for his mother to pick him up, he got hit in the back of the head by a backpack filled with hard-back books. He was fighting back the tears forming in his eyes from the pain when he turned around to see the girl he was crushing on with her arms crossed, holding the note he gave her in a crumpled ball. Her face was red in anger with an adorable pout, which caused Lusa to get even more flustered and confused.

She threw the crumpled note at his forehead before she exclaimed, "You meanie! Why would you say that? I wanted to be friends with you, but I guess not anymore!" She huffed angrily.

Lusa blinked once, twice, and then a third time before, "EHHHHHHH?"

He didn't think he was being mean when he gave her that note, stupid Lusa logic.

"H-How did you even know that it was me who wrote it?!"

She looked like she wanted to slap some sense into him.

"You big dummy! You wrote your name on the note!"

He smacked his head with his hand because of his own idiocy.

And so.. after that incident, there has always been an aura of awkwardness and tension between the two which baffled their teacher greatly. The girl would always say _**Hmph**_ when she sees him before walking away.

Lusa sighed as he closed his eyes. But you know, currently the two are now best friends. The two made up after a month from the incident and decided to start fresh as new friends. As the years passed, and as they got older, he learned what that "illness" he had was. He concluded that he would not be cured from it until he knows, for sure, that she too, has the illness called a _**crush**_.

* * *

The light from the TV in the dim room was soon blocked out by something which caused him to open his eyes. He found his best friend, the girl who he had gotten his illness from, the girl who had his cure, standing in front of the TV with a grin on her face.

"Lazy doofus, what are you watching? It definitely does not look like it captures your attention if you were about to fall asleep."

He looked away from her gaze as he muttered, "Well, I found something that captures it now.."

"What was that?"

He quickly sat up right and nervously laughed as he lamely said that it was nothing important.

She raised an eyebrow, but brushed it off as she sat next to him.

"Do you mind if we watch something together?" She smiled before popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth, the light of the TV brightening up her glistening auburn eyes.

Lusa lightly blushed from the sight, but he ignored it as he returned the smile.

"I don't mind Eve."


	2. Chapter 2: Peanuts and Even More Peanuts

Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP posted "For every like (or anything similar to that) I get on this, I will throw a peanut at my roomate on their social media account. How person B reacts is up to you.

Pairing: DiE x CBS

* * *

The gentle _tick-tocks_ from the clock mixed with the occasional crinkle of a page being flipped to the next one. The rays of sunlight gently lit up the room. The open window showed the calm sky. The tweets of birds flying past complimented the soft zoom of a car.

Esper was sitting at his desk with a book in hand, a sad novel. He was quite fond of them, but his roommate, Seraph, she couldn't make past more than a couple of chapters of them since she would cry too easily.

He would have to comfort her each time, but he doesn't mind. Each time, he would get to pet her long, silky, silver-white hair as they cuddle with some tea or hot chocolate during the winter. It was a soothing experience of the both of them.

They were easily mistaken as a couple to many, but they keep insisting that they are only close friends and roommates.

* * *

He was on the last couple of pages until he got hit by a peanut. He ignored this and continued reading.

* * *

Soon he was, again, hit by a peanut. Once again, he ignored it. This cycle repeated for an exact 3 minutes until..

"Eve, can you please stop throwing peanuts at me."

His answer was being hit, once again, by a peanut.

Esper wouldn't be this polite to anyone because he has a high level of respect for Seraph. Normally, if you were anyone but Seraph, he would have snapped by now and you would be regretting ever throwing peanuts at him while he was reading, or just throwing peanuts at him in general.

Trying to keep calm, he gently asked, "Eve, why are you throwing peanuts at me?"

This time, he received a quiet giggle, and then a peanut.

He, to his disappointment as he was about to reach the climax of the novel, put down the book to turn around and see Seraph on her phone giggling to herself while she was getting another peanut out of the bag.

Esper was starting to question her reasoning for this and, silently, started to walk towards her. Making no noise, he walked behind her and read what was on her phone over her shoulder. He saw that she had posted _**Every time I get a reblog or a like on this post, I will throw a peanut at Add.**_ He looked at the amount of notes she had on the post and saw that she had 199.

Seraph had a Tumblr blog where she would post all of her art and some photography. She was an artist in either traditional or digital. He loved all of her works, they were always bright and full of color. She always found a way to mix serenity and mysteriousness into them, an aspect he admired.

When he was getting hit by peanuts earlier, he counted them. He was hit by a total of 53 peanuts if he added the 2 peanuts he was hit with before he decided to see, for himself, what was the cause of this strange action.

He fixed his gaze back at Seraph and saw that she was about to throw another peanut to only now just realize that he was no longer there. He idly stood behind her, observing in amusement, as she was looking around their room for him. Finally, when she looked behind her, their eyes met.

She sat there blinking as her mouth slowly formed an _**Oh**_. He broke their brief moment of eye contact to glance at her phone. The note count then changed to 200.

Seraph noticed this also...

After a 30 second pause.. she threw the peanut at him.

They stared at each other until they both suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably. For a long while, it was nothing but laughing and stray peanuts on the floor.

Soon they were both out of breath and the merryful laughter slowly disappeared. Esper took Seraph's phone, but she was still trying to recover as she was still giggling. So her arm just hung in the air waiting for him to give her the phone back.

He then posted _**Time for payback… :) - Esper**_. He gave her back her phone before he grabbed the peanut bag and started to throw them at Seraph who was taken by surprise. Luckily though, there was a second bag of peanuts.

Soon enough, it turned into a peanut war with shouts and some pleas from Seraph for mercy being followed by with Esper's laughs.


	3. Chapter 3: Hugs

Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP hugging Person B from behind with no intention of doing anything other than holding them in a warm, loving embrace.

Pairing: LP x CN

Classes: Elsword - Rune Slayer

Aisha - Elemental Master

Rena - Wind Sneaker

Raven - Blade Master

Eve - Code Nemesis

Chung - Tactical Trooper

Ara - Sakra Devanam

Elesis - Blazing Heart

Add - Lunatic Psyker

LuCiel - Chiliarch/Dreadlord

* * *

The loud shrill from the bell rang throughout the whole school building, ending third period and transitioning to lunch. The clatters of doors being flung open were quickly muted out by the instant chatter and thudding footsteps of students flooding through the hallways.

The majority of students headed out towards the eating area or at the front of the school, in the garden, to conversate or eat at. The rest were either scattered through the hallways or in the library.

Lusa was on the last 3 stair steps that lead to the rooftop before he felt a strong force hit him on the back, causing him to almost fall over. He hurriedly grabbed onto the railing to keep his balance as he felt slender arms wrap around his torso. He saw a flash of silver in the corner of his eyes before he heard a playful giggle.

"E-Eve?" He breathed out because she was hugging him tightly, almost cutting off his oxygen completely.

She snuggled her face even more into his back. He wasn't sure if she knew that this made him blush even more than it did before so she did so on purpose for that effect or it's just that she is completely unaware of this. He hoped for the second option.

"Heheh, you're just like a large teddy bear! Why did I not try to hug you before? You should have told me that you would make for a great cuddle buddy!" She laughed out before she finally let go of him with a slight hesitance.

Lusa took in a large intake of air before he slowly turned around to face her. He noticed a faint dust of pink on her cheeks so he guessed that she was a bit embarrassed from the sudden hug too. However, in contrast to his face, his blush was more noticeable as he was just _**hugged**_ by his _**crush**_ for the _**first time**_.

"Well.. I didn't know that I would be similar to a teddy bear when I get hugged so.." He scratched the back of his neck as he tried to hold eye contact with her. He was sweating slightly on the back of his neck because he and Nemesis never had contact that was closer than holding hands in the past.

"Whaaaaat? Haven't you hugged other people before?" She questioned as she tilted her head to the side with her hands on her hips. She knew for the fact that he may not look like the friendliest person to hug from his bulky build, but really to her, he's such a dork that if anyone knew this, he would have been hugged by a ton of people already.

"Well it's kind of awkward to hug some one else that isn't my mom.. and besides.. I haven't hugged anyone since I was 10," he mumbled out. He tried to smile, but it was kind of difficult to do that since her head tilt almost made him melt.

"Wow.. it must have sucked to be you then," she pointed out blantly as she stuck her tongue out at him.

His moment of embarrassment immediately broke as he stared at her blankly and sighed. Being best friends with her for about 10 years, he knew that she was one to easily ruin moments like this without knowing it.

"Well I'm sorry for not-"

"Well then, that just means I'll have to help you with your problem!"

"Wait wh- !"

Once again, he was glomped by Nemesis, but this time she was hugging his left arm. She smirked up at him, before she lead them up the last two stairs to open the door to the rooftop.

The sudden clang of the door being busted open caught the attention of their friends.

Rena clapped delightfully at the sight of the two best friends arm-in-arm and began to tell Raven on how happy she is to see the two finally do something other than just holding hands. She said something about "the ship is sailing".

Elsword and Aisha started to burst out in laughter after they saw how red and flustered Lusa's face was while Nemesis winked back at Elesis, returning her thumbs up. However, Rena forced them to stop laughing as she gently hissed out, "You'll ruin the moment!"

Ara was contemplating whether she should go and ask them if everything is okay or if she shouldn't, but Chung patted her shoulder and told her that if she tried, Rena would immediately pull her away and lecture her on why she shouldn't interfere.

Lu watched in amusement as she took a bite out of her cookie.

"Ciel, I think you might need to talk to Add later about this. He seems like he might burst from all of those emotions he's conveying right now kuku.."

"Hmm.. I could give him some advice so he won't become a walking tomato." He crossed his arms as he leaned back on the wall observing the sight.

* * *

Let's just say that through the whole lunch period, and for the rest of the week, Lusa and Nemesis were always seen hugging or cuddling like Lusa's consent about this never existed in the first place. The reason for this, according to Nemesis, was for the purpose of "solving Add's hugging problem" and not for free hugs.


	4. Chapter 4: A Perfect Day

"Okay, ready!"

Seraph checked herself once more in the mirror before nodding her head in approval. She then hurriedly dashed towards the door where Esper was waiting by. She intertwined her fingers with his before they walked out the door.

The two decided to take a stroll outside at the park nearby because they haven't been out very much lately and decided to go right now because it seemed like it was the perfect day to do so.

* * *

Gentle breezes played around with their hair as they walked on the sidewalk, their shoes making a crunching sound each step they took on the blanket of snow. Each breath they took created a small puff of warm air due to the cold.

Seraph snuggled a little deeper into her knitted scarf as she tightened her grip on Esper's hand by a small amount and he returned the gesture.

The two friends walked in peaceful silence as the entered the park through its entrance. Children were scattered about playing in the snow. Snow men were being built, snow angels littered the ground, and fast flying snowballs were dashing through the air. It was a festive sight to see.

Seraph was smiling tenderly at the playing children as she observed them, but she didn't realize that she was about to step on some frozen ground and slipped. She let a small yelp as she fell, but unfortunately, she was still holding Esper's hand and ended up pulling him down with her.

With a thud, the two fell onto each other.

Seraph was covering her face with her sleeves, a large blush quickly spreading on her cheeks. Esper just looked at her in wonder of why she was so embarrassed, it was merely just an accident, right?

She made a small squeak as Esper gently lifted one of her arms away as he leaned closer. He stopped just barely inches away from her face. Seraph's blush began to reach the tips of her ears now.

Her voice shook as she piped out, "A-add.. w-what are you-"

"There's some snow on your nose."

As if on queue, snow began to fall gently around them.

One snowflake landed delicately on her nose. Carefully, Esper wiped off the snow on her blushing face before he lifted her up onto her feet.

Seraph quietly coughed as she brushed her clothes off to get rid of the remaining snow.

"Uhm.. t-thank you for helping me up."

"You're welcome, and next time, Eve, please watch where you're going. We know how clumsy you can be." He gave her a small smile.

She was still a little red from the incident, but she smiled back at him with a nod.

"Hey, how about we go back and get some hot chocolate then come back here to drink it?"

He hummed in approval of the idea with a slight nod before he offered his hand. She gladly took it and they started walking back. Seraph kept looking at the ground to make sure that she won't trip on anything along the way, much to Esper's entertainment..

* * *

The two were now sitting on the edge of the park's fountain, drinking their hot chocolate. Seraph had her head on Esper's shoulder as she took a sip from her cup.

The snow danced, twirled, and floated along the wind. The playing children were still laughing merrily as their parents watched barren trees were carrying piles of snow on their branches, the string of lights wrapped around their trunks gleamed and blinked brightly. People were ice skating on the glistening, frozen pond, cheery smiles on their faces.

It was truly a perfect day.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this one is a bit weird! I didn't really know how to write this so.. and sorry if it's cheesy haha :D


	5. Chapter 5: Thank You

Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP taking the last of Person B's favorite sandwich 30 seconds before they get there. Later during the day, Person B kicks Person A's chair while they watch a movie in the theater.

Pairing: LP x CN

* * *

Not long ago, the bell rang to signal everyone that it was lunch time and currently, Nemesis was making her way to the cafeteria to find something suitable to eat.

As she pushed open the doors, she immediately glanced towards the area where all the different sandwiches were being displayed. However, to her disappointment, she saw one of the lunch ladies put up a sign that had bold letters spelling out **No More Are Available, Please Come By Tomorrow** over an empty tray, the tray that held her favorite sandwiches.

While she was internally crying over it, she saw a glimpse of white hair walk away from the tray with the last sandwich she liked. She resisted the urge to throw her backpack at the man and instead trudged her way to the table where she and Lusa always ate at.

Nemesis had her head face down on her binder when Lusa sat down across from her.

"Oi Eve, stop moping for a second and look at what I got." Lusa gently poked one of her cheeks to get her attention.

She grumbled before she looked up, but by a small amount so only her eyes can be seen. Her eyes widened as she sat quickly sat up straight.

Lusa was holding up the last sandwich she liked for Nemesis to see. He smiled slyly before he took a bite out of it.

Nemesis whined out, "Why did you do that?! What did I ever do to you?"

"Oh well, let me see.. Oh yeah, what about the times you took the last bars of chocolate exactly 30 seconds before I even got there, and ate it in front of me?" Lusa placed the sandwich on a plate.

"Anyways, I doubt you're going to even eat this now since I already bit into it."

"You're such a jerk.." She was about to start moping again, until her eyes lit up.

This didn't go unnoticed by Lusa, he knew that look well, and was starting to become a little concerned. "What are y-"

Nemesis took the sandwich and took a bite out of it. Although, she didn't bite on the side of the sandwich where he didn't bite out of, nope, she took a bite on the place where he directly ate the sandwich at.

She smiled triumphantly as she saw the look on his face which was filled with disbelief and.. embarrassment?

She raised an eyebrow at him. She expected the disbelief, but she didn't know why he was so red from it…

Until...

...

"I-It was an indirect kiss wasn't it..?" She mumbled out with blush dusting her cheeks pink.

He gave a small nod.

There was a long pause of awkward silence between them, until Nemesis banged her hands on the table, startling Lusa a bit.

"After we endure the rest of the school day, we should go watch the new movie to celebrate our first ever indirect kiss!" She announced with a large smirk.

"Wait! You don't just celebrate-"

"Then it's a deal! I'll meet you after school then!" She gathered up her things before she waved good bye to Lusa.

He just sat there in silence, trying to put together everything that just happened.

After a couple of minutes, Nemesis came by again to get the sandwich before she said good bye again.

He just sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

The dim theater room was filled with people wanting to watch the movie that would be playing, and in the middle of the sea of people were Lusa and Nemesis.

They weren't able to get seats next to each other so Lusa had to sit in a seat in front of Nemesis' seat.

He turned around to face her. "Eve, how did you even get the tickets so quickly? Don't tell me you stole them."

She faked an offended look as he rolled his eyes. "Of course not! That was plan B though."

He gave her an unimpressed look as she chuckled.

"I remembered that Rena had two more tickets and asked her if I can have them, but don't worry, I didn't give her the reason why.. no matter how much she begged and pleaded for it." She winked at him which caused him to blush slightly as he was reminded of the incident.

The projector screen then bursted into light as the movie began to play.

"Now move your large head, I want to see the screen!" Nemesis turned his head to face the screen before pushing it away from her line of sight.

* * *

It was now halfway through the movie and Lusa was almost done with his bucket of popcorn until he felt something thump against the back of his seat which almost caused him to choke on his piece of popcorn.

He dismissed this as someone hitting the back of his chair on accident.

* * *

A couple of minutes passed by until he felt another thump. He was about to dismiss this once again until the thumping was starting to become more consistent.

He turned around to see Nemesis sipping her cup of soda, her eyes glued to the screen. Nothing wrong about that right?

Well, he then glanced at her feet to see them kicking the back of his chair before returning his gaze at his best friend. He knew that she wasn't doing this intentionally as her eyes were clearly focused on the movie.

He didn't want to tell her to stop kicking his chair because then he would feel bad since he would be disrupting her enjoyment of the movie and he didn't want to see that happy glimmer in her eyes disappear.

Lusa turned back around and tried to ignore it through the rest of the movie. It wasn't easy to say the least.

* * *

The two were walking home together, and they were nearing Nemesis' house.

"Eve, I'm happy that you were able to have fun today," He smiled even though he didn't really get to enjoy the other half of the movie that well..

"Well of course I did, you're always so lazy to even go anywhere with me that isn't school," She laughed out.

"Not true, you're the one who's lazy," He pointed out jokingly.

"Shhh.." She put a finger to her lips before they both laughed.

Without knowing it, they reached the front of her house.

"Add?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for today." She smiled serenely at him before she said goodbye and entered her house.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the.. weird ending! Andddd, thank you guys for almost 1000 views! (and for enduring my horrible, horrible writing skills) OuOb I appreciate your reviews **SuzukaMizuchi** and **Noah The Dark Esper**! It means a lot to me~!


	6. Chapter 6: Friendship

A/N: This is a one shot on how Esper and Seraph first meet. I have a headcanon that Esper doesn't like to talk much during the first few days he meets Seraph so that's why he's not.. As talkative ouo.. Okay okay, onto the one shot~!

* * *

It had been raining constantly for the past few days. The tapping of rain on the roof echoed throughout houses. Puddles of water swiftly turned into pools of them, some areas just made it seem like you were wading through a river. Rain drops always dotted window panes and clung to the hair of citizens.

Esper shook his umbrella to get rid of the rain before entering the apartment building, he had just come back from his favorite book store.

Once he reached the top of the staircase, he saw from the distance a variety of boxes in front of the door of the apartment room next to his. As he walked closer, the plastic bag of a few new novels he had chosen, crinkled each step. He noticed a woman with long, silver hair with shining auburn eyes, lifting a small box into the room. Esper came to the conclusion that she was just moving in.

He walked up to her as she was about to pick up another box.

"Hello."

She let out a small squeak as she jumped a little. When she glanced upwards, she was caught in his magenta eyes. They were very vibrant and a small amount of concern flashed within them.

"O-Oh.. uhm.. Hello," She peeped out as she waved a little.

"Did I scare you? Sorry."

"It's okay! Uhm, what's your name?" She tilted her head to the side as she smiled gently.

There was a tiny bit of hesitation before he replied.

"... Add."

"Add? That's an unusual name.. But I like it! It's cute somehow," She giggled a bit. "Oh! I should say my name shouldn't I?"

He nodded back in response.

"My name's Eve. Ah, and if you couldn't tell already, I'm moving in here."

"I live next door," Esper pointed out blatantly.

"I-Is that so? Well, I hope you and I will be great neighbors then!" Seraph beamed before she gasped.

"Add, excuse me, but I need to get my things into my-"

He stood there for a while as if he were contemplating on something before he placed his bag of novels on the ground. He then picked up the closest cardboard box next to him that was labeled _**Books.**_

"N-No you don't have to-"

He then proceeded to walk inside.

"Well if you insist.. I guess I can't stop you then.." She laughed out nervously before picking up a box herself and following in after him.

Once the two were done placing everything in the barren apartment room, Esper went into his own to get two cups of tea to bring over to her's. They had a light conversation for a while before Seraph bid him goodbye.

She didn't know what it was she felt about him as she watched his slender figure walk out her door. Maybe it was his odd, quiet nature or it could possibly be his brisk acts of kindness.. Whatever it is, it left her intrigued.

She hoped they could be friends someday.

* * *

It was a particularly stormy day today. The trees outside were swaying violently from the forceful wind. The rain drops then became more consistent and heavy. The raining never ceased in the past couple of days.

Esper was observing the commotion outside to the best of his ability as the myriads of raindrops on his window concealed mostly everything from his sight.

His room was dim, the only light source came from the dull blue light from his window. The books that were aligned in alphabetical order from author were slightly askew as he was having trouble reading lately. There were scattered pieces of paper and documents on his desk, some were crumpled up.

He then suddenly stood up. After he met Eve, he couldn't get her off his head. She was a kind, gentle woman. She reminded him of a fragile flower, one that you must care for delicately or else its petals may fall off one by one.

He wondered when they may meet again.

Right when he left his room to enter the living room, he heard a knock on his door.

What a coincidence.

As he opened his door, he saw her standing there, smiling brightly, her eyes never failing to glow their bright auburn color.

However, just then, a flash of lightning flashed across the sky, it's loud thunder booming throughout the whole city.

Seraph's eyes widened, terror quickly rising in them. In a blink of a second, she unconsciously ran to Esper and gripped him tightly as she snuggled into his chest.

He was caught off guard and almost fell backwards because he does have a slim build.

"Eve..?"

She then lifted her head to then realize what had happened and squeaked as their eyes locked together. She then quickly took a step backwards while apologizing over and over again, a large blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry! U-Uhm.. I get scared quickly from large, unexpected sounds.. So.. I'm sorry!" Seraph quickly glanced down too embarrassed to face Esper.

Quietly, he stepped forward before he lightly patted her head.

"It's okay," he coaxed. His voice was close to a whisper, she knew that he was trying his best to keep her fear in mind.

She took a glimpse upwards to find him _**smiling**_ at her and noticed how sweet it was. She had never blushed this much before.

He then took her hand and guided her towards the couch.

* * *

Seraph sat in silence as he went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the two of them. She was playing with a loose string on her sweater as she observed her surroundings. She noticed the small amount of cat related items he had around, she couldn't help but giggle at how adorable it was.

When Esper finally came back he sat next to her as they began to drink from their cup in silence. She loved how well he could make tea and hot chocolate, another small thing that she noticed about him.

"Sorry again for clinging to you unexpectedly.. It was rude of me."

He just nodded that it was okay.

She gulped, she had always wanted to ask him this question since the first day they met.. She knew that they didn't know each other for very long and he might say no because of that..

It's still worth a shot though.. Right?

"A-Add.. Can I ask you something?," she chimed in.

Once again, he nodded. She knew that he wasn't one to speak often, but she hoped that he would open up sooner or later.

"If you wouldn't mind.. Do you think.. We can become friends..?"

He was about to take another sip from his cup, but then he froze.

He never had a friend. This was a first. People were always afraid to approach him.. Maybe it was because of how he acts? However, Seraph didn't take mind to this at all.. Is that what made her stay on his mind?.. Because of how different she acts towards him than others are?

Esper gazed at her for a moment.. Thinking.

With a slight hesitation, he nodded.

He had never seen someone smile so radiantly as she did right then. Who would have thought that he could bring someone such happiness just by accepting their invitation for being friends?

"Thank goodness! I was so worried that you would say no.."

He swiftly shook his head to the side when she said that, never in a million years would he ever say no to that.

She gratefully laughed at his motion.

"Well, I'm glad you feel the same then.. I hope our friendship will blossom to great extents!"

* * *

A week had passed after their new friendship began and it grew swiftly. Esper brung Seraph around the city bringing her to different shops, cafes, and parks. They took plenty of pictures, funny, peaceful, and beautiful ones. They shared many laughs, smiles, and jokes. And it seems that Esper had opened up quite a bit, he began to talk more and show more expression much to Seraph's content.

Ironically, through those days, it seems like the rain was lifting and it was starting to become sunny again.

"Add, look!" Seraph tapped his shoulder and pointed at the sky with excitement.

He reverted his attention from his book to the sky to see what it was she so eagerly wanted him to see.

His eyes widened as he saw a large, colorful rainbow streaming across the sky. Each of its vibrant colors reminding him of a moment he and Seraph had.

It was like a sign of how much their friendship had improved.

He noticed how much..

 _ **He doesn't want to let her go.**_

* * *

A/N: If this was confusing and made no sense whatsoever, I'm sorry ono. As I said before, I'm not a good writer so.. I can't really say things without confusing people ;u; Anyways, thank you guys for over 1,000 views! I'll try my best to keep these one shots going! o(*ω*)o Oh and Happy White Day everyone~! (even though it's tomorrow, but oh well)


End file.
